Forging Ahead
by Narilka
Summary: Serena and Artemis are stuck in the Feudal Era. Attempt at humor. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha even in my dreams... T.T
1. Lost

BOOM! SPLASH!

The earth shook with the impact.

"Whoa! Artemis what's going on?" Serena cried, trying to remain upright.

The white cat dug his claws into the earth. "I don't know."

Gradually the land became still.

"I heard a splash, let's go investigate." Serena took off in the direction of the lake.

"Serena, wait! It could be a trap." Artemis hollered, running after her. "Serena! Princess!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome slowly blinked into consciousness.

"Kagome! Your finally awake!" Shippou cheered.

"Sh…Shippou?" Kagome sat up painfully.

"Kagome, I was so worried." The kit latched onto crying unhindered. "We can't find Inuyasha."

"Inu… Inuyasha is missing…" Kagome murmured dazed. "Wh-where?"

"Artemis, I need more bandages." Serena pressed down on the free flowing wound. "Kouga, keep pressure on your leg, your loosing too much blood."

"It's fine." Kouga snapped. "Work on him."

Artemis scrambled across the floor, dropping a pile of bandages. "Is this enough?"

"Take some more to Kouga for his leg." Serena said pressing the bandages into the wound.

Kouga took a stack of clean white bandages out of the cat's mouth and quickly wrapped the gash on his leg. He looked over to where Inuyasha lay, the girl was tying off the bandage covering Inuyasha's chest. 'Damn that Naraku! That bastard almost finished us off this time.'

"Kouga-san? Are you okay?" Serena stopped lest she anger the injured wolf. "You're growling."

Kouga snapped back to reality. "I'm fine."

Serena looked a little uneasy, but she turned her attention back to the injured half demon. Kouga berated himself. She was trying to help them which is more than he could say for anyone in the five villages along the riverfront.

"What's your name?" Kouga asked in a gentler tone.

Her eyes connected with his for a brief moment. "Serenity. My friends call me Serena though."

"Serena. That's an unusual name." Kouga replied. "I like it."

Serena flushed a little, pleased that someone found something likeable about her.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called out joyously.

"Kagome, Shippou. You're alright." Miroku said as the companions drew level.

"Are you guys okay?" Shippou asked.

"Nothing a good rest won't take care of." Miroku replied with more candor than he felt.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha with you?" Sango asked hopefully.

"I thought he might be with you." Kagome whispered.

"Well, I'm not worried." Shippou said turning away from the group.

"Shippou?" Kagome wondered what was up with him.

"I'm not worried because Inuyasha is way too stubborn to die." Shippou said with a decisive nod.

His companions laughed heartily at this pronouncement.

"Shippou's right we should head back to Keade's village." Miroku voiced their thoughts allowed. "If Inuyasha is injured, he's sure to return there."

Kirara meowed in agreement.

Kouga startled awake suddenly. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around the room, trying to discern what disturbed him. Then he heard it again. Inuyasha groaned so low that no human could hear it. The hanyou blinked his eyes open slowly.

"It's about time." Kouga whispered.

"Why do I smell like a girl?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Because Naraku nearly killed you and that girl on your chest saved your ass." Kouga snorted. "Mine too."

"There's a girl on me?" Inuyasha whispered a little out of it. Lifting up a little he could see blonde hair sprawled over his chest.

"Idiot." Kouga muttered. "She pulled us both out of the river. There were five villages along the river, and she's the only one that came to help us."

"Where are we?" Inuyasha lowered his head.

"I'm not exactly sure. We're in a hut in the forest somewhere." Kouga admitted. "I was unconscious for part of the journey."

Inuyasha grunted. "I smell cats."

"Girl has a talking cat named Artemis." Kouga answered.

"Talking cat?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Great. Just great. Holed up with cats."

"At least there's a girl." Kouga consoled.

Inuyasha snorted. "She got a name?"

"Serena." Kouga said with a smirk.

"Serena, huh, at least she smells good." Inuyasha murmured before nodding off to sleep.

"Sango behind you!" Kagome cried launching an arrow.

Miroku tackled Sango to the ground before the demon's tentacle could slice into her.

"Fox fire!" Shippou launched a sneak attack.

While the demon was swatting at the young fox, Kagome notched another arrow.

"Hit the mark!" She let it fly.

Light enveloped the arrow as it flew true right into the demon's heart.

"Get the shards hurry." Kagome urged her friends.

"I've got one." Sango pulled a shard out of demon's arm.

"Miroku there's one in his leg." Shippou pointed to the glowing appendage.

Miroku cut the glowing shard out and quickly handed it to Kagome.

Without the shards to sustain it, the demon was reduced to dust.

"Whew that was close." Shippou wiped his forehead for emphasis. "Kinda makes you stop and appreciate how much easier this was when we had Inuyasha."

"I'll say." Kagome agreed stretching her shoulders.

"I must also agree." Miroku tiredly retrieved his staff.

"These past months have been hard." Sango said quietly. "I can't help but feel that we've gotten stronger."

"I think Sango's right." Shippou looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "I bet even Inuyasha will be impressed."

"Inuyasha." Serena murmured.

The hanyou grunted but did not wake. "Inuyasha." Serena said more forcefully. Still she was greeted with no response. "Inuyasha!" Serena cried out exasperated. Inuyasha growled and hid his face in her hair.

"What's with all the noise?" Kouga muttered, unhappy about being awoken.

"Inuyasha won't let me up." Serena pouted.

Kouga locked his arm around them. "Good."

"Kouga!" Serena squealed. "I need to get up."

"Why?" Inuyasha and Kouga asked at the same time.

Serena flushed. "I have to use the bath-I need to pee."

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other for a long moment. "Hurry back."

Kouga removed his arm and Inuyasha slid over so she could get out of bed. Serena quickly started dressing.

"Oy what'd ya need clothes for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Do you want someone to see me naked?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Who would see you?" Kouga asked. "We're in the middle of no where."

Serena sighed in defeat. Tossing aside her clothes she wrapped herself in Inuyasha's top and disappeared outside.

"Why does she always wear your top?" Kouga grumbled.

"Like your 'armor' would do any good?" Inuyasha snorted.

Kouga grunted.

"Oy! Where is she?" Inuyasha pouted.

"She was washing her hands." Serena replied securing the door cover.

"Bed!" Kouga and Inuyasha demanded at once.

"What if I don't want to?" Serena baited them.

Inuyasha and Kouga were up and across the room before she could blink. Kouga went behind and Inuyasha in front, with practiced ease, they reached out at the same time snaring Serena between them.

"We could always do it here." Inuyasha licked her ear seductively. "We'll let you decide."

"Don't worry." Kouga ran his tongue over her cheek. "We won't have any trouble staying up."

Serena squeaked, a blush staining her cheeks. "I-I… I just…" Serena stumbled over her words.

"I think our mate is trying to say she would prefer our nice warm bed." Kouga smirked.

"Is that what you want, lover?" Inuyasha purred.

Serena hid her face in Inuyasha's chest as she nodded her accent.

"So how many shards do we have now Kagome?" Shippou asked between bites.

Kagome set her ramen down and started ticking off fingers. "We had two to begin with so now we have eleven."

"I'd saying we are doing fairly well." Sango said feeling upbeat.

"That's more than we've had in long time." Miroku said thoughtfully. "In the last six months we've collected more shards then we did all last year."

"That reminds me." Kagome held up her deflated bag. "I need to go home for more supplies soon. This time I think I'll leave my books behind so I can carry more bandages and food."

"Are you sure you want to do that Kagome?" Shippou knew how important her studies were.

"It's almost summer." Kagome explained. "I have a feeling I won't be able to get anything accomplished at the rate we're finding shards. Besides my studies can wait a little longer, I have my whole life ahead of me after all. I want to commit myself completely to this quest so that when it's over I can commit myself completely to my studies."

"It makes good sense." Miroku said piously.

Sango's face suddenly flushed red. Steel glinted in her eyes as she snatched up Hirakotsu and brought it down on Miroku's head.

"PERVERT!" Echoed through the forest.


	2. Panic

'This is bad. This is bad. This is so bad!' Artemis paced back and forth tail twitching spastically. 'What am I going to tell Prince Darien?'

Artemis glanced at the hut morosely. 'I knew I shouldn't have let her go to the lake!'

(Flashback)

"Oh my Stars!" Serena gasped.

The middle of the lake was a sickly shade of muted red. Serena could just make out two shapes floating in the center of the blood.

"Moon beams!" Artemis choked out. "There are dead people in the lake. Serena? Serena come back."

Artemis danced back and forth nervously as the princess waded out into the lake and hauled one of the bodies to shore.

"He's breathing! I'm going to get the other one." Serena sloshed back into the water and grabbed a hold of the other man's shirt.

"Why aren't any of the villagers coming to investigate?" Artemis mused.

"Got him." Serena dragged him onto the shore.

"Press down on his back." Artemis instructed. "There may be water in his lungs."

"Okay." Serena pressed both of her hands down on the injured man's back. Water gushed out of his mouth and he started coughing.

"This one's bleeding pretty badly." Artemis looked over the other man. "We better hurry, or he might bleed to death."

"I can't drag both of them." Serena bit her lip.

Artemis glanced about for something they could use.

Serena saw some branches laying nearby.

Artemis and Serena looked at each other.

"I'll run back to house and grab a blanket." Artemis took off.

"I'll use my hair bands to tie the branches together." Serena pulled down her customary bunny tails and quickly tied the tops of the branches together.

Artemis ran back up to Serena, the blanket flapping in the wind. Serena tied the corners of the blanket to the branches and dragged the two unconscious males onto the make shift sling.

"I'll keep pressure on this chest wound." Artemis leapt onto the mans chest and leaned his front paws into the tattered red cloth.

(End Flashback)

"But what could we do?" Artemis groaned, torn. "We couldn't just leave them." 'Darien is going to kill me. How can I tell his majesty that his princess has mated with demons?'

Artemis slumped to the ground. 'If I ever see him again that is…'

(Flashback)

"Sailor Moon look out!" Jupiter cried out.

A demon is purple armor had materialized out of no where. Sailor Moon jumped to the side just barely dodging the tentacle aimed at her back.

Pluto suddenly appeared. "The Time Gate has been activated by an evil force, I must reverse the portal."

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround." Mars launched her signature flame circles at the attacking monster.

"Sailor Moon, get back!" Mercury shouted noticing their leaders close proximity to the time jumper.

Suddenly a tentacle snaked around Sailor Moon's ankle dragging her to the interloper. Artemis tried to bite the offending appendage, but had to let go when miasma started spewing.

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle." The chain sliced through the tentacle but it was too late. The time portal has already opened, hurtling the mysterious demon as well as Artemis and Sailor Moon back to where the portal originated. As Serena and Artemis hurtled through the well her costume morphed into to ribbons before changing back into the Chinese style hakama and hoiri she'd thrown on this morning.

Light shone over the land. It divided in half and surged off in opposite directions. Serena and Artemis landed with a splash. They crawled out of the lake sopping wet and gasping for air.

"What happened?" Serena coughed.

"I think Pluto sent us back too." Artemis wheezed.

"Where-no when are we?" Serena pushed her hair out of her face.

Artemis set back on his haunches looking at the stars. "I'm not really sure. With all the stars in the sky it has to be at least a couple hundred years ago."

"A COUPLE HUNDRED!" Serena shouted. "There's no bathtubs or freezers or ovens or cars or shampoo or icecream…"

For once Artemis felt like joining Serena for a good cry. This was gonna be though. Between the two of them they had very little survival skills. Being stuck in a cat body never sucked so much.

(End Flashback)

Artemis began pacing again. 'Then again… if anyone knows how to survive here it's those two… with no clue as to when we are… we may never see Darien and the Scouts again. After all… they're only human.'

Artemis' ears wilted a little. It hadn't been an easy decision for him or for Luna. The decision to keep the Scouts in the dark about their own mortality. They had all seen Crystal Tokyo, but Darien and the Scouts didn't realize that they already died and been reincarnated. Descendants of the Moon Kingdom were bequeathed by the Guardians of Cosmos with healing and longevity. Serena would retain her youth long after the others aged and died.

'Maybe it's for the best…' Artemis mused. 'But still… Serena and Darien were so in love. I just don't know what to do anymore.'

"Kouga!"

"Kouga, where are you?"

"Hey Kouga, this isn't funny!"

"Kouga?"

Ginta and Hakkuko slid to a stop in front of each other. "Did you find him? No, me neither." They said at the same time.

"Do you think he went to see Kagome-chan?" Ginta asked.

"We better go check. He'll be mad if he's there." Hakkuko replied.

"But which way did they go?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know." Hakkuko answered. "Let's look for her scent."

"Okay." Ginta agreed.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku slumped to floor in Kaede's hut absolutely exhausted.

Kirara walked in carrying an exhausted Shippou.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Kagome admitted truthfully. "I keep thinking we just have to hang in there until Inuyasha gets back. But we've waited all this time and he's still not back."

Miroku laid his hand on Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. "We have to accept the fact that he's not coming back."

"Miroku!" Sango gasped in astonishment. "How can you say that?"

"I don't want to think of such things either, but we have to face facts." Miroku stated calmly. "That blow to the chest was likely fatal. Even if Inuyasha landed near a village you know that most priests and priestess won't go out of their way to help a demon."

"Shut up!" Shippou hollered. "Inuyasha's not dead! He can't die so just shut up!"

Shippou ran out of the hut in tears.

"Poor Shippou." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome-chan!" Ginta and Hakkuko called as they raced toward the hut.

The gang looked up as the wolves stopped in front of the hut.

"Hey Sis, have you seen Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"Kouga's missing?" Sango asked.

"We thought he might be with you." Hakkuko explained.

"How long has he been gone?" Kagome asked.

"Since Naraku ambushed us in the snowy season." They replied in unison.

"That was over eight months ago!" Kagome exclaimed.

Miroku frowned. "Surely Naraku hasn't defeated Kouga and Inuyasha."

"I just don't see how he could take them both." Sango added worried.

"Unless they holed up together until they're healed." Miroku said thoughtfully. "It's certainly possible and safer."

"If Inuyasha and Kouga are together then we should stay with you guys until they get back." Ginta advised. "That way we won't all be searching blindly."

"We could certainly use the help." Sango chimed in.

Kagome nodded. "And we could break off in groups and search for Inuyasha and Kouga between hunting for the shards. I think it's a good idea."

"I think it's settled then." Miroku stood up. "I'll go inform Lady Keade that she has two new guests."

"Well?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently. "What does it look like?"

"Not to bad actually." Kouga replied. "Good enough to travel with."

"What about your leg?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga looked at the wound critically. "I'll hold up."

"You're both nuts." Serena said with exasperation. "How did you ever survive this long? You," She pointed at Inuyasha. "have a whole in your chest. And you." She stabbed her finger at Kouga. "have a whole in your leg."

"I've had worse." They replied instantly.

Serena slapped her forehead. "That just proves your both insane."

"Don't do that." Inuyasha said quietly.

Serena blinked slowly in confusion. "Do what?"

"Don't hit yourself." Kouga answered. "We don't like it."

Serena rolled her eyes to the ceiling and muttered something about crazy suicidal men. Looking around she frowned.

"Where is Artemis?" Her eyes widened like saucers. "You two." She pointed accusingly. "You ate him didn't you? Didn't you!"

Inuyasha choked on the water he just drank. Kouga stared at her like she lost her mind.

"We don't eat cats!" Inuyasha yelled when he could breathe again.

"That's certainly nice to know." Artemis said walking through the doorway.

"Oh hi Artemis." Serena said forgetting about her previous accusation.

"Oy!" Inuyasha huffed. "I think you owe us an apology."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"You just accused us of eating that cat!" Kouga reminded her.

"Oh…well…" Serena scratched the back her head nervously. "Sorry."

Inuyasha and Kouga were suddenly right in front of her gazing at her intently. Serena leaned back a little at this intense scrutiny. This went on for about fifteen seconds before they both said. "Okay." Then moved back to their previous spots.

Artemis's sweat dropped at their weird behavior. 'Demons.'

'I knew they were crazy.' Serena eased forward. 'I just didn't know how crazy.'


	3. Journey

"I don't think this is a good idea." Serena murmured to Artemis.

"That makes two of us." Artemis whispered back.

They both cast glances at the stubborn males who had insisted on traveling even though they were just barely healed enough to travel.

"What are you jabbering about back there?" Inuyasha grumbled loudly.

"Hurry up or I'll carry you!" Kouga added.

Serena and Artemis both sweat dropped. Leave it to the demon who had a gash the size of the Grand Canyon in his leg to threaten to cart someone around. Artemis jumped unto his customary spot on Serena's shoulder. Serena picked up her pace.

'This is such a bad idea.' Serena thought trudging along. 'As long as neither of them collapse, I'll be happy.'

Artemis shook his head in disbelief. 'Those two are incorrigible. I can't believe I thought Serena would be better off with either of them, let alone both. They're so stubborn and proud.'

"Hey Miroku!" Shippou ran into the clearing where the monk was meditating. "There are some refugees at Kaede's. They claim to be attacked by a demon in possession of a sacred jewel shard."

"I'll go have a word with the refugees. You should tell Sango and Kirara so we can leave as soon as Kagome comes back through the well." Miroku climbed to his feet.

Shippou took off in the direction of the hot springs. Miroku jogged toward the village intent on learning whether or not they would soon have another jewel shard in their possession.

"There's something glowing in his chest!" Serena shouted at the combating demons.

"Is it a jewel shard?" Inuyasha demanded automatically.

"A jewel shard of what?" Serena called back.

"Never mind, just aim for his chest!" Kouga slammed his good leg into the demon's stomach, the force of the blow sent him crashing into the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to it." Inuyasha pulled out the Tetseiga. "Wind Scar."

The bear demon was rent into pieces.

Artemis ran over to the piece of torso that Serena pointed out and clawed out the shard. He picked it up in his mouth and ran back to Serena and dropped it into her hand. The shard glowed white.

"I've never seen one do that before." Inuyasha frowned. Suddenly he and Kouga were standing over her outstretched hand staring at the shard.

"Um… sorry?" Serena said unsure.

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Kouga reassured her.

"We'll have to ask Keade about it when we get to the village." Inuyasha straightened up. "It'll be dark soon, we better find a place to camp before the girl collapses."

"Hey!" Serena started to protest but Kouga talked over her. "I smell water up ahead. You can watch the girl while I hunt for dinner."

"Come on, Serena." Inuyasha offered his back. Kouga took off to find game.

Serena stared at him opened mouthed.

"Come on let's go!" Inuyasha griped.

Serena climbed on wondering when exactly her life had gotten so complicated. "You guys have some nerve."

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha grouched.

"You and Him." Serena huffed. "Talking about me like I'm not even here! And you don't even call me by name!"

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "You wanted to walk all night?"

"Of course not." Serena replied.

"Then stop complaining and let us take care of you." Inuyasha landed by the river.

Serena jumped off his back and ran to the water. "Yey! Bath time!" Happily she started stripping down.

Inuyasha's eyes widened like saucers. 'Is she insane?' "What the heck are you doing?"

Serena was now immersed up to her neck. "Bathing." She said as though it was obvious.

"Oy! What if someone sees you?" Inuyasha growled.

"I just figured if any one tried you would take care of it." Serena answered.

Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves and muttered. "Keh."

Kagome sighed. 'Ugh. I keep forgetting how hard this climb is.'

Suddenly she was lifted up and deposited on the ground. "Thanks guys."

"Your welcome." "it's no problem." Ginta and Hakkuko answered.

"Hey Kagome! Ginta! Hakkuko!" Shippou ran up to them. "We just heard about a jewel shard. Miroku and Sango are getting directions to the demon's cave right now."

"Alright, I'm ready to go if you guys are." Kagome said ready for adventure.

"We should be able to find the cave without too much trouble." Sango mused as they headed back to Kaede's hut to meet up the rest of the group.

"I just pray the villagers will refrain from antagonizing the demon until we can retrieve the shard." Miroku replied somewhat subdued.

"Miroku," Sango stopped walking. "You're really worried aren't you."

"I can't help it." Miroku looked off into the distance. "As soon as I heard about the demon I was overcome with an intense feeling of foreboding. I would feel better if Inuyasha was with us."

"I know how you feel." Sango murmured.

"What the Hell is she doing?" Kouga asked dropping the cloth packed meat by the fire.

Inuyasha transferred the meat onto slabs of stone he'd placed in the fire pit. "Bathing."

"Is she insane?" Kouga snarled.

"Apparently." Inuyasha paused for effect. "If anyone is foolish enough to try to look we'll 'take care of it.'"

Kouga blinked then snorted derisively. "Of course we would. How long has she been in there."

"I don't know. Long enough to wash her clothes." Inuyasha replied.

"Give me your top." Kouga said.

"What?" Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"You're the one who said she can't wear my armor." Kouga sniped.

"Keh. Why didn't you say so?" Inuyasha threw his hoiri in Kouga's face.

Kouga snatched it off and strode over to the riverbank. "Serena, get out of there before you catch your death." He held up the hoiri so she could wrap it around her.

"I don't want to!" Serena replied primly.

Inuyasha glanced at the riverbank slyly. "Food's almost ready."

Serena sloshed to the bank and snatched the hoiri from Kouga securing it before plopping down by Inuyasha. "Food, food, food." Serena chanted.

Kouga sighed in exasperation.

"Hey Kouga bring my clothes so they'll dry faster." Serena called back to him.

Kouga bristled slightly. Inuyasha smirked at him over his shoulder. Kouga bared his teeth, then snatched up her clothes and stormed over to the campfire.

"You're so sweet!" Serena gave him a peck on the lips.

Kouga perked up immediately. Inuyasha scowled.

"Is it done yet?" Serena asked scrutinizing the meat.

"Yeah." Inuyasha speared a few slices with his claw and placed them a leaf. "Here."

"Yey!" Serena gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss then began nibbling on a piece of meat.

Kouga scowled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smirked back at him.

"Hey Artemis you gotta try this." Serena offered him a strip of meat almost giving the poor cat a heart attack.

'Serena is offering to share food?' Artemis took the strip of meat and carefully chewed it up. 'She must have really wanted that bath.'

"So we're all agreed then." Miroku concluded the meeting. "We'll leave tomorrow as soon as the blacksmith finishes making Kagome and Keade more arrows."

"It will be great if we can get another shard." Kagome said optimistically.

"We'll have twenty shards then." Sango said surprised still by their recent success.

"I just hope Naraku's luck hasn't been as good as ours." Shippou voiced their greatest fear.

"Naraku is probably holed away plotting his next move." Keade spoke from past experience.

'I hope we find Inuyasha and Kouga before that happens.' Was the thought running through everyone's mind.

"Guys it's cold out here." Serena whined.

Inuyasha opened his arms invitingly. Serena snuggled into him eagerly. Inuyasha laid them down sideways and Kouga wrapped himself around her from behind.

"Better?" Kouga purred.

"Much much better." Serena mumbled.

Artemis looked up sleepily from his spot by the fire, yawned, then buried his head in his paws falling instantly back into the land of dreams.

Inuyasha wiggled off his hoiri and wrapped it around them. Serena fell asleep as soon as she was warm. Kouga and Inuyasha shared an amused look.

"Master Jaken, wait for me!" Rin ran to catch up with the toad demon.

"Hurry up, Rin." Jaken squawked. "You mustn't keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting!"

A pebble zipped through the trees smacking the little toad right between the eyes. Jaken fell on the ground dazed. Rin ran right over him not even pausing as she called out. "Hurry Master Jaken, you don't want to fall behind."

After a moment Jaken pops up off the ground and frantically scrambles to catch up with the retreating figure in white. "Wait for me my Lord!"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru need only speak her name and the immediately climbs on Ah-Un's back in preparation to take flight.

Jaken races forward and just manages to take hold of Sesshoumaru's pelt as he gracefully lifts off the ground.

'What are you planning, Naraku?' Sesshoumaru did not trust the stillness of the land. 'Whatever it is I, Sesshoumaru, will stop you.'

'I wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru is thinking.' Rin mused patting Ah-Un's necks.

Jaken clung to Sesshoumaru's wondering where they were doing and what he had done to vex his lord. 'It's all that half-breed, Naraku's fault. That coward hiding away behind his barriers. He's lucky Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't torn him limb from limb.'

'Master Jaken is scowling again.' Rin noted as they passed over the forest they had previously been traipsing through. 'I wonder where we're going. Maybe we'll see Miss Kagome and Inuyasha again.'


	4. Reunion

Kikyo paused briefly. She could not explain the feeling of disquiet that had washed over her. Something in her existence had been irrevocably changed.

"Lady Kikyo?" Kohaku touched her shoulder gently. "Are you well? Is it Naraku?"

Kikyo couldn't stop herself from smiling a tiny bit. "I am fine. I sense that something has happened. However, I'm certain that Naraku is not involved."

Kohaku relaxed a little subconsciously. 'I wonder how much longer I will be safe with Lady Kikyo. I wonder how much longer Lady Kikyo will be safe with me.'

Kikyo readjusted her bow and resumed her pace. Kohaku followed silently in her wake.

Serena peeked out from under her lashes. Kouga and Inuyasha remained unmoving. Leaning over she carefully extracted herself from the sleeping males. She stood up and tiptoed out of their camp keeping one eye glued on the sleeping males. This wouldn't be the first time one or both of them feigned sleep then dragged her back to bed. Artemis padded after her careful not to make any noise. After putting some distance between themselves and the camp they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wish Mercury was here." Serena sighed. "Her computer could tell us exactly what these are."

Artemis eyed the shards warily. "I have to say, I don't feel comfortable with you carrying those gems around. There's something strange going on."

"Inuyasha and Kouga keep talking about getting the shards before some guy named Naraku does." Serena mused.

"I would hate to see what kind of power the completed gem could generate." Artemis said seriously.

"The gems Kouga gave me were pink, but three we've taken from other demons were dark… I wonder if it has something to do with possessors' intent." Serena wondered aloud.

"That could explain why the gems you touch turn white." Artemis guessed. "Since you don't intend to use the gems."

"Artemis, we won't see the others again for a long time, will we?" Serena asked quietly.

Artemis looked up at the clouds and sighed. "I don't think so."

"In that case, I hope they don't waste their lives waiting." Serena suppressed the tears she could feel gathering. "I want them to live."

Artemis rubbed a paw over his eyes. "I know they will. After all they have Luna to look after them, right."

Serena couldn't help but giggle at that thought. "I almost feel sorry for them."

"Serena!" Artemis scolded hiding a smile behind his paw.

"We better get back." Serena smiled. "Kouga and Inuyasha will have fits if they wake up before we're back."

"You could always lie and say you needed to relieve yourself." Artemis suggested.

"I'll be sure to tell them you were guarding my back the whole time." Serena teased him.

Artemis sweat dropped. That would not go over well.

Kouga's eyes snapped open. Something was missing. "Inuyasha, get up!"

"Uhn. What?" Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Where's Serena?"

"I don't know, help me find her." Kouga snapped.

Inuyasha bared his teeth at him. Kouga and Inuyasha glared at each other.

Snap.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled toward the sound. Kouga and Inuyasha listened intently.

Crack.

Crackle.

Swish.

"Eep!" Inuyasha and Kouga scrambled up and started toward the sound.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Serena grabbed a hold of the branch that had snagged in her signature bunny tail.

"Hold still." Artemis called from the tree. "When I walk on to the branch it should sink enough to get untangled.

"I'm trying but it hurts!" Serena whined.

Inuyasha and Kouga just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Inuyasha reached up and snapped the end on the branch off. Serena pulled the leftover piece of twig out of her hair. Kouga pulled her hair tie out and fixed her bun.

"Thanks, that's much better." Serena checked her hair just to be safe. "You can come down Artemis."

'Easy for you to say.' Artemis' eye twitched. 'I knew I shouldn't have let Mina feed me all that junk food.'

"Hey cat hurry up or we're leaving you." Kouga barked.

"You wouldn't really let him do that would you?" Serena grabbed Inuyasha.

"It's not my fault the cat can't climb down." Inuyasha replied.

"But…" Serena trailed off as Artemis jumped down on Kouga's head.

Serena giggled when he spring boarded off Kouga's head onto Inuyasha's then landed on her shoulder.

Kouga and Inuyasha bared their teeth. Serena laughed at their antics. Artemis smirked, tail twitching in playfully. 'Leave me behind, ha!'

"I can't believe this!" Kagome growled. "We went all that way and for what? A raccoon demon with a piece of rock that looks nothing like a jewel shard!"

"Not to mention the fact that the villagers kept trying to steal Kirara to use as a plow horse." Shippou added.

"Not to mention a certain perverted monk that nearly got his hands chopped off." Sango gave Miroku a look.

Miroku gulped.

"We can't be lucky every time." Hakkuko said not really bothered.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to face Naraku." Ginta said soberly. "We wouldn't have much of a chance without Kouga and Inuyasha."

"I'll just be glad to get back to Keade's village." Kagome sighed. "I can't wait to bathe and get out of these dusty clothes."

"I'm with you on that one." Sango agreed wholeheartedly.

"Are we there yet?" Serena pouted.

"No. Will you stop asking that?" Inuyasha grouched.

"But I'm dirty and gross!" Serena whimpered.

"You look fine to me." Kouga snorted.

Serena sniffed. "Artemis, why are they being so mean to me?"

"Are you crying?" Inuyasha panicked. "Do something!" Inuyasha snapped at Kouga.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kouga snapped back at him. "You can bathe when we get to Kaede's."

Serena looked at him with stars in her eyes. "You'll really let me go by myself, and stay as long as I want?"

Inuyasha and Kouga twitched a little at that but nodded in agreement.

"YEY!" Serena jumped into the air then scooped up Artemis and skipped ahead.

Pausing she turned to the two males. "Are you coming?"

Kouga snorted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kouga, why don't you carry me?" Serena asked out of the blue. "We could get there a lot faster, right?"

Inuyasha smacked himself on the head. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

Kouga shrugged then offered Serena his back. Serena climbed on and the two males took off at breakneck speed. The landscape passed in a blur of greens and browns. 'Whoa they're fast!' Serena thought keeping one hand on Artemis so he wouldn't fly away.

"There's the village!" Shippou announced happily.

Hakkuko and Ginta ran ahead to tell Keade about their latest quest. Kirara landed by Miroku opting to journey with him to Keade's hut in search of food. Sango and Kagome headed off in the direction of the hot spring intent on bathing.

Serena eased into the water. Her whole body relaxed as the heat seeped into her skin easing her sore muscles. 'My men are such slave drivers. Making me walk all day after…' Serena blushed sinking lower in the water. 'I bet Inuyasha and Kouga are having fits right now.' She giggled. 'They went all overprotective and possessive last time I had a bath and they could see me then.'

Splash.

Artemis paddled around a couple times, enjoying the feel of dirt and grime running off his fur. Eventually he paddled over to a rock and started licking himself dry. Serena smiled as she watched him. 'Poor Artemis. He's so used to being pampered by Mina.'

"Lady Keade! We're back!" Ginta and Hakkuko called.

"What are you two doing here?" Kouga frowned.

Ginta and Hakkuko stopped in their tracks.

Miroku ran right into them. "What's the hold up?"

Kirara sniffed then mewed running past the flustered wolves to see her friend.

"Hey girl, ya miss me?" Inuyasha scratched Kirara's chin.

Miroku froze at the sound of that voice. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey Miroku where's Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha asked easily.

Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged a look.

"We're back!" Serena called in a sing-song voice.

Miroku immediately took her hands and asked. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"Keep you hands off!" Inuyasha and Kouga snarled.

Smack! Thwack! Miroku kneeled on the ground clutching his aching head.

Serena walked past Miroku. "Hi I'm Serena. Who are you?"

"I'm Ginta and this is Hakkuko." Ginta introduced them.

"They're part of Kouga's pack." Inuyasha explained.

"So how high in the pack is my Kouga?" Serena asked them. "Even though dogs don't have packs, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha would be like an alpha male so Kouga should at least be a beta right?"

Inuyasha smirked at the glowering wolf demon.

"Actually, Kouga is our pack's Alpha." Hakkuko explained.

"So he's like your top dog, right?" Serena continued to tease.

"I think it's the same thing." Ginta answered.

"She said 'my Inuyasha' and 'my Kouga' are you three involved?" Miroku cast them a lecherous glance.

Smack! Miroku's face met the ground. Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"If you had any sense, and I doubt it, you would stop trying to touch my mate." Kouga seethed.

"Our mate." Inuyasha corrected him with a glare.

"Fine. Our mate." Kouga relented.

"YOU'RE MATED?" Kagome screeched.

Sango stood stunned, not sure what to make of this bazaar turn of events. Inuyasha and Kouga were finally back after all these months… and they were sharing a mate… a human mate…

Kagome was reeling. It was one thing for Inuyasha to be in hiding with Kouga, but this… this was insane! Kagome had accepted the fact that one day she would loose Inuyasha to Kikyo, but to loose him to someone else was just…

"That reminds me!" Serena fished around in her hoiri sleeve and retrieved the jewel shards. "Here ya go."

There was a collective gasp. This strange girl was holding jewel shards, but they were absolutely white.


	5. Disallusioned

Kagome stared at the proffered shards in disbelief. 'What's happening?' Kagome thought feeling oddly detached.

Sango looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kouga trying desperately to make sense of recent events. She felt really bad for Kagome. 'I knew that Inuyasha intended to let Kagome return to her own time… but I didn't think… I just assumed…'

(Flashback)

"Inuyasha how can you be so insensitive?" Sango growled at the prostrate half-demon.

"Because I have to be!" The vehemence of his words gave her pause. "Do you think I like being a total jerk all the time?"

Sango's faltered. "What are you trying to say Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pulled himself into a sitting position. "If I choose to be with Kagome, she'll always wonder if it's because she reminds me of Kikyo."

"Oh." Sango's anger evaporated completely. "But shouldn't that be Kagome's decision?"

"It's not just Kikyo that stands between us." Inuyasha continued in a subdued voice. "I keep thinking about her family on the other side. You and I know better then anyone what it's like to loose your loved ones."

Sango nodded sadly. "Does this mean you will go with Kikyo?"

"No!" Inuyasha replied firmly. "There are other half demons out there that look to me as an example, I won't poison their minds with self-loathing by killing myself."

"You're talking about Jinenji and Shiori aren't you?" Sango asked as the pieces fell into place.

"I'm the only other half demon they have ever seen. It's up to me to show them that we half demons are just as good as anyone else." Inuyasha said with surprising conviction.

"But… are you sure that you can't work things out with Kagome?" Sango asked gently.

"She'd age." Inuyasha said abruptly. "I wouldn't. I may only be a half demon, but my father's blood is strong. He was a king among demons. Kagome will die before I do. Also, Kagome wants children and I just don't know if I want to be bring a child into this world."

"When you say this world, you really mean this time." Sango realized. "I guess you're right. Demons and humans are so prejudiced in this era."

"She deserves someone that can love for herself… I just don't know if I can, I want to but in my mind I can't help but wonder if it's because she's Kikyo's reincarnation." Inuyasha confessed.

"Your right Inuyasha, it's not really fair to either of you." Sango sat down beside her friend. "How will you tell her?"

"I don't know…" Inuyasha murmured.

(End flashback)

Sango was jerked out of her reverie when Kagome started sobbing. Serena looked at Sango in dismay. Sango turned to Kagome intending to console her when the distraught girl turned fled. Sango and Serena looked at each other helplessly.

"Let her go." Inuyasha advised. "She'll probably go home."

"She just needs time to process everything." Kouga added sagely.

"I guess you'll be keeping those shards for a while longer." Artemis sighed.

"Demon be gone!" Miroku slapped a sacred sutra on the white cats forehead.

Artemis' tail twitched spastically. Serena peeled the sutra off and handed it back to Miroku.

"Artemis is not a demon." Serena informed the monk. "He's my advisor."

"Your advisor is a little cat demon?" Ginta and Hakkuko asked.

"He started as a human, but when our kingdom was attacked centuries ago my mother used the last of her strength to insure that our people were reborn in the distant future." Serena explained. "Artemis and Luna, the royal advisors were reincarnated as cats."

"It's been surprisingly helpful." Artemis added. "There are a lot of places in the future that cats can go when humans can't."

"I thought you said she wasn't human?" Kouga demanded.

"I'm not, but my friends are." Serena answered. "Some higher power guys made my ancestors age really slow and heal really fast so I will probably live forever…unless someone kills me, but I figure since I have Inuyasha and Kouga now they'll take care of it."

Kouga and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

'Serena sure has a talent for simplifying complicated subject matter.' Artemis eyebrow twitched a little.

"Hi, I'm Serena by the way, it's nice to meet you." Serena and Sango shook hands. "My name is Sango, I'm a demon exterminator."

"That's really neat! Do you fight with that big boomerang?" Serena asker curiously.

"Yes, this is the Hirakotsu." Sango answered. "It's made out of demon bones."

"It looks heavy, you must be a powerful warrior!" Serena said worshipfully.

Sango blushed a little at the compliment. Miroku, ever the opportunist, used this distraction to his advantage.

Sango's eyes flashed fire. "Pervert!"

"Sango, you misunderstand, I was simply dusting off your amour." Miroku said trying to justify the bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"That looks painful." Serena and Artemis murmured.

"Don't worry sis they do that all the time." Hakkuko waved off the couples' behavior.

"I think it's some kind of mating ritual." Ginta added.

"Hey he called me 'sis'." Serena latched onto the word.

"It's a wolf thing." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Okay." Serena looked around. "Where did Keade go?"

"She's in the hut cooking I think." Kouga answered.

Serena disappeared into the tent.

"She really has a one track mind doesn't she?" Kouga muttered.

"Keh." Inuyasha grinned. "Let's get some food."

"We can catch up after the meal." Miroku advised holding the flap aside for everyone.

Kagome flopped down on her bed sobbing her heart out. 'Why Inuyasha? Why? Why not me? Aren't I good enough?'

"Oh, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi sat down beside her distraught child. "Tell me what happened."

"It's Inuyasha, he…." Kagome sobbed brokenly. "He got married!"

"To Kikyo?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed in alarm.

"No, someone else." Kagome managed between sobs.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi began gently. "your place is here. In this time. Inuyasha belongs in the feudal era."

"I know." Kagome sniffed as her emotions began to calm. "I just… I want to have it both ways. I always thought that he would choose Kikyo."

Mrs. Higurashi quickly interrupted her daughter. "Aren't you glad he didn't? Did you really want to see one of your best friends die?"

"You're right." Kagome admitted reluctantly.

"These things happen for a reason, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi continued. "Think of it this way, that girl may be what keeps Inuyasha alive. I know he must carry a terrible burden of guilt over the events that transpired between himself and Kikyo. You have to understand that Inuyasha feels responsible for what happened to Kikyo. It's a matter of honor now."

"Men and there stupid codes." Kagome exclaimed bitterly.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried. "A person's honor is a part of who they are! What would you say if Inuyasha told you to abandon us?"

"Inuyasha wouldn't do that." Kagome protested.

"Why?" Mrs. Higurashi asked abruptly. "He could easily force you to stay."

"Holding someone against their will is dishonorable!" Kagome defended. "Inuyasha would never violate his code like that! Oh."

Mrs. Higurashi smile serenely. "Now you understand."

"The funny thing is that I knew all along." Kagome murmured.

"Just like you know why Inuyasha couldn't choose you." Mrs. Higurashi added softly.

"Because I would always wonder…" Kagome whispered. "if he really saw me and not Kikyo."

"Doesn't it feel better to get that all off your chest." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "How about some hot cocoa?"

"That would be great." Kagome scrubbed her hand over her eyes. "Thanks mom."

"That's what I'm here for dear." Mrs. Higurashi called over her shoulder.

"Master Jaken, where did Lord Sesshoumaru go?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's none of your concern where the great Lord Sesshoumaru travels." Jaken squawked indignantly.

"He didn't tell you where he was going either did he?" Rin asked reading Jaken like a book.

"No." Jaken answered truthfully, loosing some of his bluster. 'Where have you gone Lord Sesshoumaru?'

"Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will come back for us?" Rin asked innocently.

"Why of course Lord Sesshoumaru will return for me I am his faithful servant, he would not abandon me along a worthless human-" Jaken hit the ground after a well aimed pebble was introduced with his skull.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran toward the approaching demon lord.

"Rin, Jaken, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru continued walking.

"Come along Ah Un, we don't want to be left behind." Rin grabbed the two headed dragon's reins. "Hurry Master Jaken before you get left behind."

Jaken popped up off the ground frantically chasing after the retreating forms of his companions. "Wait for me my lord!"

"Mm…" Serena groggily looked around, unsure of her surroundings.

She clumsily detangled herself from her sleeping mates and stumbled outside. 'Oh man, I sure miss indoor plumbing.' She wandered off toward the spring so she could wash her hands after using the bathroom. 'Guys have it so easy. They can just whip their things out and pee wherever there's a tree.' She grabbed some leaves from a harmless plant as she went. 'And they don't have to wipe, lucky bastards.'

Kouga and Inuyasha snapped into consciousness at the same time. They immediately noticed that a certain someone was missing. They jumped up growling softly under their breaths.

"Where is she now?" Kouga all but snarled.

"Let's get her back." Inuyasha gritted out.

Serena leaned down, washing her hands in the hot spring. 'Better get back now. Inuyasha and Kouga will be pissed if they wake up and I'm gone.' Serena shook her hands wiping the excess water on her borrowed clothes as she began her journey back to camp. 'Wow the stars are really pretty tonight.' She thought idly still only half awake.

Kouga and Inuyasha closed in on their prey. Kouga caught Inuyasha's eye. When the other male nodded they moved in.

Serena 'eeped' as she was suddenly sandwich between her two males.

"Sneaking away?" Inuyasha hissed in her ear.

"Oh course no-" Serena gasped when she felt his tongue trailing down her neck.

"You didn't think we'd let that go unpunished, did you?" Kouga purred sliding his hands down into her bottoms.

"But- but" Serena tried to protest.

She tried to tell them that someone might come looking for them. Kouga silenced her with his wicked mouth before she could voice her concerns. Inuyasha tugged at her clothing. They seemed intent on proving that they could indeed 'stay up.'


	6. Rambling Decisions

"Pervert!" Miroku made face time with the ground yet again.

'Sango sure is strong.' Serena thought idly. 'I would almost feel bad for Miroku except that he really asks for it.'

"I wonder what excuse he'll give this time." Ginta murmured aloud.

"Probably something to do with her 'flawless' body." Hakkuko guessed.

"Oy!" Kouga rubbed his face in agitation.

Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitching. "I'm beginning to think he enjoys it."

"Sango, you misunderstand, I was simply checking to me be sure your flawless body remained unharmed." Miroku said smoothly.

"It's a good thing Miroku is a monk or else he would have wound up being a con artist." Serena mumbled under her breath.

"What does art have to do with it?" Inuyasha asked.

"And what is con art?" Kouga added.

Serena sweat dropped. 'Oops, I forgot they could hear me.' "A con artist is someone that scam-er…cheats other people out of money by making up lies."

"Then isn't Miroku already a con artist?" Hakkuko asked.

"He lies to inn keepers all the time to get free rooms." Ginta said for confirmation.

"Your words wound my poor soul." Miroku sniffed dramatically.

"Why?" Sango asked. "It's all true."

Miroku allowed his head to droop and sighed. The others pretended to ignore him as they continued their journey back to Keade's village. 'Well, at least we have a few more shards to show for our troubles. And I can have a bath when we back!' Serena mused cheerfully. 'Hope Inuyasha's friend comes back. She seemed really upset. Maybe she had a crush on Inuyasha. Kouga seemed to know her too so maybe she used to travel with them. That would make sense.'

Kagome gazed out the classroom window not even bothering to pay attention to the lecture. 'I should have mom change me to home school. It would sure make it easier to catch up with assignments. I bet I could catch up faster and Grandpa wouldn't have to keep making up all those illnesses for me.' Kagome watched idly as a bird flew into a tree just outside the window. 'I think I'll bring it up with mom when I get home. I'm sure everyone in the Feudal Era will be pleased. I'll be free to continue the shard hunt and I can bring my books and do my work between hunts.' Kagome felt a little better at having reached a decision. 'I don't want to fail and be in junior high another year.' Kagome made a face. 'And I really want to get into a good high school. I've never really thought about what I want to do with my life… maybe I could study medicine. I'm always patching everyone up anyway. I bet I could get on at a small clinic somewhere as a volunteer just until I finish school.' Kagome thought with mounting enthusiasm. 'I bet mom could get me on at that little clinic I used to go to for check ups when I was a kid. That would be so great, working with kids like Shippou and Rin and Shiori. It's decided then!' Kagome smiled, feeling better than she had in a long time.

"Ms. Higurashi perhaps you'd like to tell the rest of the class what you find so amusing." The teacher said sharply.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up only to notice that everyone was staring at her like she had grown an extra head. Kagome laughed nervously. "I was just uh… that is… well… there was a tree that flew into a bird out the widow side." Kagome murdered the sentence completely as she tripped over herself trying to explain.

"Ms. Higurashi report to the nurses office at once." The teacher announced certain that Kagome had had a relapsed of her latest illness.

Kagome got up out of her desk and made her way to the nurses station. 'Another good thing about home school. I can't embarrass my self in front of the other students if I'm the only one there.'

The nurse looked up as Kagome slipped through the door feeling sheepish. 'Why did I even come to school today?' She groaned inwardly.

"Feeling a little under the weather, Kagome?" The nurse asked gently.

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome said feeling like a total fraud.

Kohaku watched Kikyo closely. He was beginning to worry. 'Does she sense Naraku searching for me?' He wondered. 'How much longer. How much longer will I be safe with Lady Kikyo? I'll have to leave her soon. Naraku has already tried to kill her before.' Kohaku thought completely unconcerned for himself.

Kikyo was also lost in thought. 'How ironic that we two should come to travel together. The living dead. Fate is too cruel sometimes. Naraku must pay for what he's done to us. All of us.'

'I wonder what will become of us. My only hope is that I die fighting Naraku. My sister needs to be free to grieve and move on with her life.' Kohaku thought sadly. 'Naraku is truly an evil genius. He finds the one you love the most then turns you against them.'

'Naraku must die. Too many have suffered. Inuyasha, Kohaku, and so many others.' Kikyo thought mournfully. 'Such evil cannot be allowed to exist. I must remain here until Naraku has been destroyed once and for all.'

'I should stay with Lady Kikyo.' Kohaku thought with conviction. 'If Naraku does come after me, we have a better chance of taking him down together. Sango, my sister, I pray that you will find piece when I leave this world behind. I hope your life is filled with happiness and love.'

'Whatever happens next, we'll face it together.' Kikyo vowed silently. 'You will die Naraku and then our souls will finally rest in peace. Inuyasha, I no longer want you to accompany me to hell. I release you from that promise. I know in my heart we will not cross paths again. Be well my love.'

Kohaku halted as he felt an echo shudder through his body. 'The Shikon shard is pulsing.' "Lady Kikyo."

"I feel it too Kohaku." Kikyo murmured. 'Naraku has lost a good deal of his shards. "Let's go, Kohaku. Let us finish what he stared."

'It is time to end your vile existence, Naraku.' Kohaku nodded his accent. "Let us take back the lives that where stolen from us."

A single thought flitted through their minds. 'This time we will destroy you, Naraku. This time justice will prevail.'

Shippou tipped forward so he could see down into the bottom of the well. 'Ah man, how long is gonna be before Kagome comes back.' Shippou sighed and leaned back to look at the sky. 'I should have gone with the others. This is so boring. I wish there were other kids here that I could play with. I'm just glad Naraku's not a round right now. That's all we need, but I bet he'll pop up sooner or later and ruin everything as usual. It's so weird to see Inuyasha and Kouga working together, but I like that lady they brought home. She plays with me and helps me practice my fox magic just like Kagome. Well maybe not just like Kagome, Kagome doesn't play tag with me or hide and seek, she acts more like a big sister then a friend. I wish Kagome was my real big sister that would great. I hope we run into Sesshoumaru sometime so I can play with Rin again. Even though she acts real grown up most times she's still just a kid like me. I don't know how she follows that toad Jaken if it were me I'd pulverize that creep. But I guess it is funny to see Sesshoumaru step on him.' Shippou's musing came to abrupt end when a familiar blue light enveloped the well.

"Hey Shippou!" Kagome called cheerfully.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippou returned her greeting.

"Were you waiting for me?" Kagome climbed over the side with practiced ease.

"Yeah, Inuyasha and the others went to exterminate some demon that was terrorizing a local village." Shippou answered getting her caught up. "They should be back soon."

"Well that's good." Kagome said cheerfully. "I talked to mom and I'm going to be home schooled so I won't have to go back as often for tests."

"That's great!" Shippou beamed. "Now we can find the jewel shards even faster."

"That's the idea!" Kagome grinned back.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, I'm going to take a bath now." Serena turned in the direction of the spring.

"AGAIN?" They choked out in disbelief.

"Would you like to come with me Sango?" Serena asked completely ignoring them. "I'm sure all that fighting worked up a sweat."

"I certainly wouldn't turn down a good soak." Sango replied.

"Then I shall accompany you as well!" Miroku declared brightly.

Only to be dragged to screeching halt when two angry males grabbed him by the collar. Inuyasha and Kouga snarled a warning. Miroku sweat dropped. Ginta and Hakkuko took pity on him and dragged him to the hut out of harm's way. Inuyasha and Kouga glared at the monks retreating figure.

"Clever little minx." Kouga hissed. "Taking the other female so we have to stay away."

Inuyasha just kept growling until the wind switched directions. "Kagome's back." Inuyasha winced.

"At least you don't those beads anymore." Kouga said with a smirk.

Inuyasha perked up just a little. "That's definitely a plus. I better go talk to Kagome."

"I'll go wait for minx." Kouga's smirk widened.

Inuyasha gave him a pointed look.

"I am not gonna look." Kouga huffed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to wait that's it I swear." Kouga grouched. "Do I look stupid?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Give me your top for the girl."

Inuyasha threw it at his head. "You need to get some real clothes."

Kouga grunted then smirked. "That's not a bad idea. I could wrap her up in my clothes all the time then. Thanks for the advise."

'Damn I didn't think of that.' Inuyasha growled at the retreating wolf. 'What am I worried about it's not he's gonna get new clothes right now, so she'll still be wearing my top.' Inuyasha sucked in a breathe. 'Time to face the music.'

Inuyasha stuck his head into the hut cautiously unsure of his welcome. Kagome was talking excitedly with Keade. Shippou was showing Ginta and Hakkuko his newest trick. Inuyasha gathered his courage and edged into the hut.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said cautiously.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome beamed at him.

Inuyasha was floored. "Uh…"

"I was just telling Keade that I've been thinking of going into a nursing program after I finish high school." Kagome informed him with a smile. "My mom is going to get me started home schooling so I won't have to go home for tests anymore, just to get more supplies."

"Um…" Inuyasha was a little overwhelmed by her perkiness. "That's great."

"I think ye will make a fine healer." Keade said noting Inuyasha's obvious disquiet.

Kagome's upbeat attitude was a little disconcerting to her as well. Ginta and Hakkuko wisely stayed out of the conversation. Kagome looked okay to them but you never know with women. One minute they could be fine then the next well needless to stay there was a reason they traveled with Kouga rather then stay with the pack.

"Oh no!" Serena pouted when she was finally ready to get out. "I forgot to bring clothes and Sango's already gone."

Serena heaved a sigh, resigning herself to re-wearing her dirty clothes.

"Forget something?" Kouga held up Inuyasha top.

Serena let Kouga wrap her up in the fur of the fire rat.

"Inuyasha had a great idea. I need some other clothes so I can wrap you up in my tops." Kouga purred.

"Can I pick them out?" Serena started thinking of what color she wanted him to get.

Kouga grinned. "Sure as long it isn't a tent like what Inuyasha wears."

"I think you would look good in blue. Dark blue. With one of those Chinese style tops with the wooden buttons." Serena murmured aloud. "And you should let your hair down too, you'd look sexy."

"Are you saying I don't look sexy now?" Kouga growled.

"I'm saying that I'm wet and it's going to get dark soon and I don't want to catch a cold." Serena replied primly.

"Then by all means let's get you in out of the cold." Kouga scooped her up and took off.


	7. Detours

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Sailor Pluto began solemnly.

"Has something happened to Sailor Moon?" Ami asked overcome with worry.

"Our Princess is safe." Sailor Pluto assured her.

"Were you able to locate her?" Amoura asked calmly.

"Yes, unfortunately, the mysterious attacker has irrevocably altered Time." Sailor Pluto began explaining. "The Princess has been sent to Japan's Feudal Era. The events that followed have changed the fabric of Time irreversibly."

"That's over five hundred years ago!" Lita exclaimed.

"And there's no way to return Sailor Moon to our time?" Rei asked a little desperately.

"How can that be?" Mina despaired.

"It's because Sailor Moon exists in this time as well." Michelle reasoned.

"That has to be it." Darien murmured in agreement. "So all we have to do is find Sailor Moon in this time."

"No," Sailor Pluto intervened sternly. "events have been set in motion that have altered this future irreparably. Your destiny has been altered as well."

"I don't understand." Darien cried in dismay. "Are you saying we shouldn't look for Sailor Moon?"

"I think we should let Sailor Moon seek us out." Amoura answered.

"I agree." Ami concurred. "Sailor Moon is our friend, the last thing she wants is to worry us unnecessarily."

"When she's ready to talk about it she'll find us." Lita agreed.

"I must go now." Sailor Pluto's staff glowed, white fog spewed forth transporting her back to the Time Gate.

"We should go as well. You have homework that needs to be done." Luna reminded them briskly.

The inner scouts all groaned, except for Ami of course. Michelle and Amoura laughed at their antics.

'Why can't I see you Serena?' Darien thought mournfully. A sigh escaped his lips as he made his way home. 'What did Pluto mean about altering time?' Darien stopped suddenly. 'What's happened to you Serena?' Darien started walking again when he remember that Serena was alive in his time. 'I'll find you Serena. I promise.'

His eyes could only see shadows. He couldn't feel his body anymore. He couldn't feel anything. 'Is this finally the end?' He wondered. His thoughts were drifting away, dissipating into a foggy haze. He could no longer see the bodies that surrounded his form. He could not hear the wind wiping around the desecrated grounds. He was nothing. He felt nothing. He was gone…

"… you okay…" He heard a voice.

He felt the sun warming his face. His eyes peeled opened slowly. He saw a young girl he had once kidnapped. Behind her was the same demon lord who rescued her before.

"Kohaku are you okay now?" Rin asked concerned.

Kohaku felt strange in a way he couldn't describe. "Am I… alive?"

"Oh yes." Rin replied. "Lord Sesshoumaru revived you with his sword."

Kohaku felt his pupils dilating. 'The shard. The shard is no longer inside me.' Kohaku looked across the courtyard where Kikyo had made her last stand. Naraku's Shikon shard was lying passively on the ground. 'Lady Kikyo.' Kohaku slowly climbed to his feet and retrieved the shard.

"I have to take this to my sister's group. Their priestess can purify the jewel." Kohaku said to Rin.

Sesshoumaru had already turned and was walking away. "Come."

Rin beamed in shear joy. "Hurry Kohaku Lord Sesshoumaru will protect us until you can deliver that shard."

Kohaku was a little confused by the turn of events, but he allowed himself to be dragged forward by Rin. 'Sango. My sister.' Kohaku closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling. 'I'm finally coming home.'

"I'm dirty again." Serena said with a sniffle.

"Don't even start!" Inuyasha snapped. "We don't have time to mess around right now."

Ginta and Hakkuko sweat dropped. Miroku and Shippou just sighed in resignation. 'Here we go again.' They thought.

Serena started crying. "Kouga, he's being mean to me again!"

Kagome sweat dropped as Kouga hugged Serena to him.

"Back off Mutt!" Kouga barked at him.

"Don't even start!" Inuyasha snarled back. "We can't stop here it's too dangerous!"

"You think I don't know that?" Kouga growled.

"Do you think you could continue this fight after we escape from the hoards of demons that are surrounding us?" Sango asked mounting Kirara.

Serena pushed herself away from Kouga. "Hoards? As in more than one? Wait for me!"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground when Serena scrambled up behind Sango and they took off.

"Ginta grab Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

Miroku picked up Shippou and they hightailed it out of there.

"Oh wow! This is great!" Serena beamed at Sango.

Sango couldn't help feeling a little smug. "There's nothing like a nice hot bath after a long day."

Kirara mewed in agreement.

"I think Kirara approves." Serena smiled. "It's so nice to just soak without worrying about someone crashing though the bushes to drag you back to camp."

"Or worrying about peeping monks hiding in the bushes." Sango agreed.

"I feel bad for Kagome." Serena murmured. "Stuck with only Shippou and the guys for company."

"Yeah, it's too bad." Sango replied lounging against the nice hot spring heated rocks.

"This is all your fault!" Kouga snarled in Inuyasha's face.

"I didn't see you trying to get her out of there!" Inuyasha snarled back.

The others watched as they slung insults back and forth.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could sure use something to eat." Kagome said to distract the others from the fight.

Unfortunately the others were so engrossed with the fight that she had to repeat herself three more time before anyone heard her.

"Did you say something Kagome?" Miroku asked even though his attention was glued to arguing canines.

'Why do I even bother?' Kagome sighed. 'I guess I could always gather firewood.' Kagome looked up when it got abruptly quiet.

"Hi guys!" Serena waved from Kirara's back. "We're all squeaky clean again!"

"There aren't any demons around so we should be safe here for the night." Sango added as they landed.

Serena gave Inuyasha and Kouga each a peck on the cheek. "So what's for dinner?"

Kagome snickered a little. "I was going to look for firewood, would you like to come with me Shippou?"

"Sure thing!" Shippou jumped off Miroku's shouldered and made a beeline for her. "Let's go!"

"Ginta, Hakkuko." Kouga commanded. "Forage for roots and berries. Me and the mutt will do the hunting."

Inuyasha snorted, but followed him into the woods.

"Hey Sango, Miroku, would you guys do me a favor?" Serena asked all starry eyed with hands clasped beneath her chin.

"Why certainly." Miroku agreed immediately.

"Kouga was talking about changing his clothes so I was wondering if we could sneak into the village and have an outfit made for him." Serena explained to Sango.

"We passed a small village on the way here. I'm sure they have a seamstress." Sango murmured thoughtfully. "And Miroku is about the same size as Inuyasha and Kouga… so he can be the model."

"So will you take us there Kirara?" Serena implored cutely.

Kirara transformed into her larger form in lei of answering.

"We should buy a treat for Kirara." Serena whispered to Sango and Miroku.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it." Miroku whispered back.

"And she certainly deserves it." Sango whispered her agreement.

"Were the hell have they gone now?" Kouga growled glaring at the fire resentfully.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Wherever they are they went together so there's no need to worry." Kagome placated the agitated canines.

"Sango and Miroku can take care of themselves." Shippou added helpfully. "And they wouldn't take Serena somewhere they thought was dangerous so you shouldn't worry."

Inuyasha and Kouga just glowered at the fire.

"Hold still young man." The seamstress hissed as she rapidly stitched together the sleeve and shoulder fabric.

Miroku watched nervously as the needle disappeared once again.

"You're doing great Miroku." Serena cheered him on. "Just a few more and…"

"It's done." The seamstress eyed her work with satisfaction.

"You see!" Serena counted out the seamstress' fee and a small tip.

Miroku quickly pulled off the top and folded it. "Where is Sango?"

Serena picked up the neatly folded outfit. "She took Kirara to find a treat."

"We should take this opportunity to restock our supplies as well." Miroku said as he retrieved his staff.

"It would be nice to have some more bread and cheese." Serena followed him out. "Do you think there is a bread maker here?"

"If not we can always barter with one of the farmers on the edge of town. They usually keep a small supply on hand." Miroku said as they began searching for Sango and Kirara.

"Hey! I know what Kirara would like!" Serena came to a halt. "A ball."

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose we could return to the stall where we purchased this cloth."

"Let's hurry so we can find Sango and get back for Kouga and Inuyasha send out a search party." Serena walked swiftly down the street.

Miroku increased his pace as well. 'I hope Inuyasha and Kouga don't return to camp before we get back.' Miroku sweat dropped. 'It doesn't bode well for us.' Miroku could just image two angry canine demons dragging them back to camp with fire in their eyes.

"Hey look! There's Sango." Serena pointed at the clothiers stall.

Miroku sighed in relief. "Sango. Kirara. We were just coming back to get something."

"I found some grilled fish that Kirara likes at one of the stalls over there." Sango held up a bag of treats.

"We thought Kirara might like a ball of strings." Miroku added.

"We better hurry though or you know who will get anxious." Serena said.


	8. Chance Meetings

Kikyo could feel herself floating. Her clay body had been destroyed, shattered into a million pieces. She did not care. For the first time since her resurrection she felt at peace. They had won. In his weakened state, with none of his incarnations to defend him, Naraku had fallen. 'Finally, it's over.'

"No, it has only just began."

Kikyo was surprised to see the spirit of Midoriko standing so close to her.

"How is this possible?" Kikyo murmured in wonder.

"We are both dead, is it so hard to believe that I would find you?" Midoriko asked unsurprised.

"It was assumed that your spirit had moved on." Kikyo replied.

"I have, but I may also return here. Spirits are not bound by the same laws that constrain humans." Midoriko explained.

"Why has not my spirit returned to my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked confused.

"It is true that Kagome was reincarnated with your spirit, however, your soul had grown large by combining symbiotically with other weaker souls while you awaited reincarnation."

"So this soul is my own. Those souls that merged with mine are now separated from me but have become the soul of that girl." Kikyo murmured thoughtfully.

"It is because of this that I have come." Midoriko answered. "Because of the jewel that I created your life and the lives of so many others were lost. I watched you suffer for many years. The jewel is a great burden and so I will return the life you gave."

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she realized that many other spirits were gathering around them. Amongst them was a beautiful princess and a striking demon. For some reason they brought Inuyasha to mind. Some of the spirits she did not know, but many were the spirits of villagers she had nursed and protected fifty years ago.

"Together, we will restore what was lost." Midoriko said so softly Kikyo could barely hear her.

The world faded becoming dark and soundless. She could feel her soul descending, growing heavier with every second that passed. Suddenly sensation ceased completely.

Her eyes snapped open and she set up with a jolt. With a shaking hand she touched her face. Flesh. Warm. Alive. Tears slid down her cheek. She could feel the sunshine and the wind. It was a moment before she realized that she was sitting in a field.

'I should go.' She thought. 'I did not see the spirit of Kohaku, I hope that he still lives.'

Darien stared out over the harbor unseeing. 'Where are Serena and Artemis? Why can't I feel you with me anymore?' He sighed, pushing away from the rail, and began his lonely trek home. 'I don't understand. It's been so long.' Glancing up he saw her reflection in the shops window. 'Serena?' He froze. Forgot to breathe. When the reflection disappeared he shook himself out of his stupor and hurried into the shop. He became anxious when he didn't see her at first. He scanned each aisle feeling more and more panicked. 'Where is she? I know I …' There she was. Standing on the aisle reading one of those manga she liked so much.

"Serena." He called as his legs ate up the distance between them.

She startled and looked up at him.

"Darien." Serena was at a loss. 'How do I handle this?'

Darien hugged her fiercely. Unfortunately for him, Inuyasha and Kouga choose that moment to round the corner.

"Kouga. Inuyasha." Serena blinked in shocked surprise as Darien was pinned to the wall by two very pissed off canines.

Darien couldn't hide his fear as they growl viscously.

"Guys?" Serena called trying to get their attention.

"You like hitting on our woman?" Kouga snarled menacingly.

Inuyasha's voice sounded like gravel. "We should make an example on him."

Serena sweat dropped a little. 'I gotta do something fast or Darien is toast.' Serena grabbed Kouga by his arm and tried to tug him away. When that didn't work she tried to pull off Inuyasha but without results. Serena worried her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way to distract the angry males from pounding the interloper. Out of nowhere an idea popped into her head.

"Since you two are busy here, I'm going to the beach to show myself off to some hot college boys." Serena zipped down the aisles to the back of the store and crossed her fingers. In less than a second, they appeared, one at each end of the aisle scowling thunderously.

"Hey, it worked." Serena said causing both men to sweat drop.

Inuyasha threw his arm over her shoulder again and Kouga wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Who was that looser anyway?" Inuyasha growled still upset.

"Ah, well…" Serena mumbled out the truth.

"You were engaged to that?" Kouga's tone made it clear he wanted to hunt down the human and dismember him.

Serena laughed nervously. "I haven't seen him in five hundred years so it's really not an issue."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. Let's go eat."

"What about my mangas?" Serena pouted cutely.

Kouga grabbed the one she was reading and disappeared.

"Hey!" Serena tried to protest as Inuyasha hustled her out of the store.

Kouga met up with them in the café next door. "We don't need to go there again this year."

Serena gaped at him. "But I like-"

"I bought everything in the store in that genre." Kouga cut her off.

Serena's indignation melted into glee.

"And you think I spoil her?" Inuyasha snorted.

Kouga bared his teeth at Inuyasha but let the comment slide.

Serena ignored their byplay instead studying the menu. "I want the steak and baked potato. Well done. With everything on the potato. And they want the same."

Inuyasha and Kouga grunted as the waiter disappeared.

"I ordered us all tea since you guys were busy growling at each other again." Serena said sweetly.

"Kouga?" A female voice exclaimed.

"Eh?" Kouga glanced over his shoulder.

Ayame walked over to their table, adjusting her hold on her cub.

"How's Hakkuko?" Serena asked with a friendly smile.

"Hey Ayame, how's it going?" Kouga asked casually.

"Fine, on both accounts." Ayame smiled.

Inuyasha eyed the cub. "Got a new one already?"

Ayame blushed at that. "No, this is my grand cub."

"Congratulations." They all said.

"Thank you." Ayame murmured happily.

"Here." Serena scribbled their number and Ginta's on the back of a napkin. "Tell Hakkuko to give us a call sometime. I know Ginta would be glad to hear from him. He worries, you know."

"I will. It was nice to see you again." Ayame pocketed the napkin and exited the café.

"We just keep running into people today." Serena giggled.

Inuyasha and Kouga scowled at her.

"That reminds me." Serena snapped her fingers. "I wanted to call Kagome and see if she needs any help moving into her dorm."

"You mean you want to lend us out to her." Inuyasha stated dryly.

"Those boxes are really heavy for us poor human females." Serena pouted. "Besides that you don't want me to get abducted by evil college boys do you?"

Kouga snorted. "What makes you think you're going anywhere near 'evil college boys'?"

Serena decided to play dirty, just to be on the safe side. "Does that mean you don't want to stay home with me afterward?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Define staying home."

Serena flushed and whispered. "Home as in our bed."

"For how many days?" Kouga asked slyly.

Serena nearly dropped her glass of tea. "Days?"

"Five at least." Inuyasha said with a purr.

Serena blushed and whispered. "I don't think I'd last one."

"Three then." Kouga smirked and handed her his cell phone. "Call Kagome and tell her we'll be over after lunch."

Serena blinked in shock. They had neatly trapped her in her own snare. With a sigh she began dialing the shrine. 'The things I do for friends.'

Kagome taped the last box closed. Feeling satisfied she hefted the heavy box and began picking her way down stairs.

"Oh there you are." Mrs. Higurashi open the front door for her so she could stack this last box with the others.

Kagome surveyed the small mountain of boxes with trepidation. "I'm glad that parts over, getting down all those stairs is going to be a nightmare though."

"I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Higurashi swept her into a hug. "You worked so hard for this."

Kagome felt equally pleased and embarrassed.

"I couldn't have done it without you mom." Kagome whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi broke away. "Look at me acting so emotional."

"I'm only leaving for a little while. I'll be back before Souta leaves for school." Kagome consoled her.

"I know." Mrs. Higurashi wiped her eyes. "Serena offered to help me with the shrine."

"If Serena's coming you better expect Kouga and Inuyasha too." Kagome giggled. "They follow her like little puppies."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed too. "They're certainly amusing. And Dad could use the help. Oh, that reminds me, I just took some cookies out of the oven. I thought you might a snack after all that packing."

"You're the greatest mom!" Kagome beamed at her.

The shrill sound of the phone cut through the air.

"I better get that." Kagome dashed into the house. "Hello?"

"Kagome? It's Serena."

"Hi Serena."

"We were wondering if you needed any help moving. We're having lunch now, but we're not that far away if you'd like some help."

"That would be great! I was just about to attempt the shrine stairs."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Inuyasha and Kouga can have it all down in a snap and they can help unload too."

"Sounds good. I'm about to stop for a snack break so this works perfectly."

"Great see you soon! Bye."

"See you soon. Bye." Kagome sat down at the table. "Good news, Serena, Kouga and Inuyasha are going to come over in a little while and help me move."

"That's wonderful." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'll make some more cookies when we finish. Nothing motivates you youngsters like the promise of sweets."

Serena nibbled on a cookie from the bag Mrs. Higurashi had insisted they take. Kouga and Inuyasha we taking the last two boxes to Kagome's room now so they would be leaving soon. Kagome was setting up her bed since she was tired from packing.

"All done." Kouga purred in her ear.

"We're ready for our reward." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

Serena blushed and stammered out. "We're not at home yet."

Kouga and Inuyasha smirked.

"Then by all means what are we standing around here for?" Kouga squatted in front of her so she could climb on his back.

"Let's go." Inuyasha hustled her into place.

Serena held on tightly as they took on in a blur. 'At least we don't have to worry about being spotted.' She blushed. 'I can't believe I got myself into this. You think after five hundred years I would learn.'


	9. Turmoil

Serena, Miroku and Sango groaned collectively when they spotted two murderous males sitting by the campfire.

"So much for getting back first." Miroku murmured voicing their thoughts.

"We did get some supplies so…" Sango shrugged.

"I have a plan." Serena said confidently.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. Kirara glided to the ground changing into her smaller form as soon as everyone was down. Kouga and Inuyasha stood ready to interrogate the trio when Serena put her plan into motion. With a flick of her wrist she launched the ball across the ground. Kirara honed in on it immediately and pounced on it. Everyone watched in amusement as she and Artemis batted it back and forth to each other occasionally capturing it between their paws and flipping over before tossing it back to the other.

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

"You can't argue with the results though." Sango replied watching their feline companions.

Serena smirked. 'Score 1 for plan A.'

"Oh Kouga." Serena chirped, her voice dripping with sugar and syrup. "I think you owe Miroku a hug."

Kouga's eyes widen visibly. Inuyasha turned as well eager to mock the other male. Miroku stared mutely while Sango watched gleefully. The others were too far away to hear so they continued to watch the happy cats play.

"Miroku was so sweet, volunteering to model for your new outfit." Serena continued sugar dripping off every word.

"He suffered such indignity to see you properly dressed." Sango continued sweetly.

Kouga eyed the women like they had gone crazy. "I'm not touching that monk."

"It was no hardship at all." Miroku protested nervously.

Inuyasha had to hide his smirk. "It's only a little hug wolf…it won't hurt you none."

Kouga snarled at him.

"Maybe Kouga is shy." Sango stage whispered.

"Maybe he could hug Inuyasha instead and Inuyasha could hug Miroku." Serena "whispered" back.

Twin growls were their only answer.

"Maybe my beautiful Sango could hug me instead." Miroku said trying for innocence.

Sango pretended not to hear him. Serena giggled.

"Well since I'm here to protect everyone now, why don't all you boys go take a bath." Serena suggested tossing Kouga the clothes.

"There's nothing worse than a man that doesn't bathe." Sango added as they both took a seat near Kagome.

Miroku clapped Ginta and Hakkuko on the shoulders. "Why don't we go freshen up while the food's being prepared."

They acquiesced and all the boys headed over to the river. Sango and Serena waited until they were out of earshot to tell Kagome and Shippou about the hot spring they had used earlier.

"I think I'd like to take a walk." Serena stretched her shoulders.

"Don't go far." Sango called nudging the fire with a stick.

"I'll go with her." Artemis jogged after the princess as Kirara curled up beside Sango.

Kirara mewed happily. Sango smiled, feeling content at the moment.

"Sister." Sango's eyed snapped up zeroing in on her brother.

"Kohaku." She was dimly aware that Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, was fading into the trees.

Kohaku and Sango lunged for each other at the same time. With tears streaking their cheeks they held onto to one another laughing and crying in turns. Eventually they pulled apart settling down by the fire to exchange tales.

"Naraku is dead?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Kikyo gave her life to purify the jewel and through it Naraku." Kohaku showed her the shard. "I knew the priestess that travels with you can keep it pure."

Sango closed her eyes overwhelmed by the joy in her heart.

Artemis dutifully trailed after the Moon Princess scanning for danger, but mostly making sure he remembered the way back.

"Hello." Serena greeted the woman that was walking toward them.

Snapped out of her daze, she fixed her gaze on the one that had intruded on her thoughts.

"My name is Serena. Are you lost?" Serena asked a little concerned.

"No, I am on my way home. I am Kikyo." She answered.

"The priestess that Inuyasha used to love, right?" Serena's eyes lit up in recognition. "Why don't you join us? We all have the same mission, so we should travel together!"

Artemis sweat dropped. 'Leave it to Serena to invite her mate's former love to travel with us.'

"I thank you." Kikyo accepted.

Serena beamed. "Lead the way Artemis!"

Artemis sighed, knowing full well that she had no idea how to get back on her own. 'It's a good thing I came.'

Darien sat in his room looking deep into abyss of his heart. A muffled knock stir him form his reverie. He shuffled over to the door and opened it wanly.

"Can we talk?" Serena's voice broke through his dark humor.

"Serena?" He whispered disbelieving.

"It's me." Serena felt horrible. "I know you don't understand, it's only been a little while for you but it's been five hundred years for me."

Darien sighed sadly and let her in.

"Darien, I'm so sorry." Serena fought back tears. "I loved you. I want you to know that."

"Why?" Darien whispered.

"I never expected you to wait for me." Serena emphasized. "Any of you. I want you to find your own happiness, that's why I think you should accept the offer to study abroad."

Darien was a little surprised she remembered that. "How can I? Serena the future is changed, I don't…"

She put a finger on his lips to silence him. "It's okay. You'll be fine. You were looking forward to going and you should. You have to live your life, Darien. Promise me you will."

Darien swallowed down his turmoil. His insides felt like a twisting vortex trying to suck him down.

"I… I promise." He rasped.

Serena squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Bye Darien, take care of yourself."

Ginta rolled over blearily. He could smell something delicious and his stomach was protesting. He rolled to his feet and made a beeline for the kitchen. He found his mate in the kitchen setting a plateful of bacon on the table.

"Good morning, beloved." Kikyo greeted as she was enveloped in his arms.

"Something smells wonderful." Ginta replied burying his nose in her hair.

Kikyo laughed at as he continued to sniff her.

"I made breakfast. I know I didn't have to, but I think that once every few hundred years it wouldn't hurt for me to cook for you." Kikyo stalled his protests. "I won't tell any of the pack, you have my word."

"Well… as long a the pack doesn't know." Ginta laughed.

'Oh man I'm going to be late! And on my first day!' Kagome sprinted down the sidewalk like she was being chased by hellfire. Her strides didn't slow as she hurtled up the steps. 'Almost there!' Kagome bypassed the clinic's main entrance skidding to a halt once she made it through the employee entrance. With a sigh of she clocked in with a minute to spare.

"Running late?" An older nurse asked with a smile.

Kagome blushed and replied with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I set my clock a few minutes slow I guess."

The elder nurse laughed. "You'll need to check in with Dr. Tashio before you take over the desk. His office is down the hall and to the right."

"Okay, thank you!" Kagome started down the hall.

'I'm so glad this clinic is partnered with the university's nursing program.' Kagome knocked at the door labeled S. Tashio, M.D..

"Come."

Kagome blinked in surprise. 'That kind of sounds like…' She shook her head to clear away arrant thoughts and stepped into the office.

"Sesshoumaru?" She squeaked. 'Holy crap! The Killing Perfection is a doctor?'

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Kagome still reeling from her shock blurted out the first that came to mind. "Your markings are gone."

Sesshoumaru waved his hand and the concealment spell fell away.

Kagome continued to flounder. "You're a doctor that hates humans but saves their children?"

Sesshoumaru snorted clearly amused by her inability to reconcile his past and present.

"This is so weird." Kagome muttered bemused.

"Sit." Sesshoumaru commanded and she obeyed without even thinking about it.

Kagome watched as he picked up a file and proceeded to flip through it. "You have been assign to my department: pediatrics."

Kagome nearly jumped for joy. 'That's just what I wanted.'

"Well, it looks like we have acquired some more traveling companions." Miroku said warmly.

Inuyasha nearly fell flat on his face. "Kikyo?"

"Wasn't she dead?" Kouga asked sniffing the air.

"Boys! Stop staring, you're making my friend uncomfortable!" Serena admonished.

"Friend?" Inuyasha nearly choked.

Kouga snickered at him.

"I like your new clothes, Kouga." Kagome said to distract the males.

"I like these close fitting style better." Kouga preened a little. "I can't wear a tent like the mutt over there."

Inuyasha bristled. "This happens to be the fur of the fire rat."

"And it looks like a tent." Kouga taunted him.

"What's a fire rat?" Serena tried to imagine it and came up blank.

"You know I've never actually seen a fire rat now that you mention it." Kagome rubbed her chin in thought.

"I've seen one." Shippou piped up catching everyone's attention. "They're not very aggressive. My father used to trade with a human that kept them as pets."

"Pets?" The adults echoed.

"Inuyasha's dad must have had a lot of pet fire rats to collect so much of their fur." Shippou added.

"A dog with a pet rat." Serena smiled.

Miroku coughed into his hand. "You certainly don't see that everyday."

"I wonder what happened to all the General's rats." Kagome teased.

"Maybe they found a nice cat to take them in." Miroku answered with a straight face.


	10. After All

Darien rolled out of bed blearily. 'What time is it?' Glancing at the clock he yelped in surprise rushing to gather his things together. 'I'm going to be late for my English final!' A groan sounded from the other side of the bed.

"Why are you running around at this ungodly hour?" The redhead complained.

"I'm going to be late." Darien answered.

The redhead squinted at the clock. "S'only six thirty, class doesn't start 'til eight."

Darien sighed. "We can't all be demon foxes with super-speed. I have to catch the bus."

Shippou grunted climbing out of bed with a yawn. "So I can take you to school."

Darien was about to protest when the sleepy fox demon threw him down on the bed and pounced on him.

"Wouldn't you rather spend a little more time with me?" Shippou purred.

Darien stifled a moan as his boyfriend began to fondle him. "Promise I won't be late."

Shippou smirked triumphantly. "I swear it."

Kagome burst into the clinic in a full blown panic. 'I'm late I'm late I'm late' she chanted in her head changing in record time. She raced toward the front desk only to run smack-dab into a wall. 'Ow…'

"Do you enjoy crashing into my person?" Sesshoumaru asked with one brow quirked.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome began flustered. "I was running late and I wasn't watching wear I was going. I'm so sorry Dr. Tashio."

Sesshoumaru pulled her to her feet utterly amused by distress. "Kagome."

Kagome felt like the breath had been sucked right out of her. "Yes?"

"I believe that marriage affords you the right to address me by name." Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed wickedly.

Kagome flushed scarlet. "Sesshoumaru."

The demon lord pulled against him for a searing kiss. "I believe that you are late for work, Mrs. Tashio. However, since this is the first time in four years I am inclined to be lenient."

Kagome was blushing prettily. "You're horrible."

Sesshoumaru gave his wife another toe curling kiss then sent her to the front desk in a dreamy haze.

Luna lay curled atop Mina's desk feeling more than a little depressed by the absence of a certain white cat. She began to feel a tingling in her spine. She jumped off the desk uncertain what was causing the strange sensation. Luna swayed feeling disoriented, the entire room began to spin and spin until all the colors became a swirling vortex of light. She lay dazed upon the floor completely unaware of the world around her until he knelt beside her.

"Are you alright beautiful?" He asked cradling her head in his hand. His human hand.

"Artemis?" Luna touched him hesitantly.

"We are whole once more my love." Artemis smiled down on her.

Luna closed her eyes and wept for joy. 'Finally, we are ourselves once more.'

Car doors slammed as a large gathering of people began their ascent to the shrine. The females all chattered among themselves while the males remained mostly silent. Upon reaching their destination, the females all placed flowers in front of the shrine inside the legendary priestess Midiriko's cave. They lit incense and offered prayers to the souls of those long past. A young hanyuo, a monk in training, awaited them at the mouth of the cave.

"It seems as though the years are passing more and more quickly." He smiled.

"You think so?" Serena asked watching the trees waver in the breeze.

"Hey, minx!" Kouga called to get her attention. "I got a pack meeting to go run, you gonna stay out of trouble?"

"Of course she isn't." Inuyasha scowled. "She follows trouble around just like Kagome."

"I do not!" Serena pouted. "I'm gonna talk to Sesori for a while."

"I would also speak with Sesori." Kikyo announced.

"I want to talk with Miyo so I'll see you later, love." Ayame kissed Hakkuko on the cheek.

"Are we really going to leave them here unsupervised?" Kagome murmured as Sesshoumaru escorted her back to the car.

"We'll have to. We have pack meetings to attend." Ginta reasoned.

"It's not like two of you are the Alphas of your packs or anything." Shippou huffed.

Kagome smirked. "I hear you have a new boyfriend."

"Kagome!" Shippou blushed.

"Why haven't we met him yet?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the young fox.

Shippou blushed and looked around before muttering a "keh."

"So who is he?" Kagome pressed him for information.

"Hey Shippou!" Serena called from the top of the steps. "Tell Darien I said good luck with his finals, okay?"

Shippou pretended that the others weren't staring at him and shouted his reply. "Sure thing! He aced English by the way."

Serena waved goodbye then bounced back to the shrine keeper's side.

Inuyasha and Kouga were giving Shippou dangerous looks.

"I can date Serena's ex if I want to!" Shippou exploded. "She gave me her blessing and he's not into girls anymore!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that little outburst. Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Dinner is at seven." Sesshoumaru said meaningfully.

"We'll be there." Shippou pouted. "Five hundred years and you still don't trust me to choose my own lovers."

Inuyasha and Kouga smirked at the pouting fox.

"Mom!" Miyo hugged Ayame delighted by her visit.

"Would you like some tea Miss Serena, mother?" Sesori addressed Serena and Kikyo.

Serena beamed at him. "I'd love some."

"Please." His mother replied more calmly.

Sesori excused himself to the kitchen.

"I wonder if Sesori has adapted to having a female that insists on cooking for him." Serena giggled.

"I'm sure he is scandalized on a daily basis." Kikyo replied amused.

"Rin and Kohaku were always such kind and thoughtful people." Serena grinned. "I'm sure it just irks all his wolf sensibilities to have Saiyuri dote on him."

"So long as she doesn't tell the pack." Kikyo smiled a little.

"It's good that he didn't choose Hanatoro then." Ayame joined their conversation. "For a human, he seems to delight in providing for his mate."

"What do you expect from the grandson of Miroku and Sango? The pack used to tell us bedtime stories about the strength of their love and devotion to each other." Sesori set the tea tray down and began serving.

"He can't have Hanatoro!" Miyo growled only hearing what was important.

Serena and Ayame laughed. Kikyo smiled.

"I would not dream of stealing your mate when I have one I love so dearly." Sesori reassured her.

"He sounds just like Miroku." Serena smiled.

"The old geezer was practically his idol." Ayame smirked.

Kouga brought the pack meeting to a conclusion. As his pack members filed out he made his way to the elevator intending to wait for Inuyasha so they could go pick up the little minx.

"Hey Kouga!" A couple of his wolves were looking at him questioningly.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Um… where's our alpha female?" One of them ventured hesitantly.

Kouga's snorted when he realized it was one of Hakkuko's cubs. "Did you forget what today is?"

The pup blinked slowly then brighten. "It's almost time for the festival."

Inuyasha practically flew out of the meeting when Sesshoumaru concluded it. Kouga was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"The cubs in my pack seem anxious about our missing female." Kouga grinned.

Inuyasha grunted. "Because she brings them cookies."

"That might have something to do with it." Kouga acknowledged.

"They just want her to tell them stories about you getting your ass kicked." Inuyasha added with a smirk.

Kouga snorted. "No they want to hear about me pummeling you."

"As if." Inuyasha snorted.

"They probably just wanted to bask in her radiant beauty." Kagome said sweetly with an evil gleam in her eyes.

They stopped walking and exchanged a look.

"You don't really think that." Inuyasha said looking anxiously at Kagome.

"Well you know what they say about young men." Kagome shrugged.

"I'll kill every last one o-" Kouga stopped mid-rant as Kagome laughed at them.

"Relax. They are probably just hoping that it's near festival time." Kagome grinned.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed. "We got a minx to pick up."

Kouga followed him out intent on finding their female.

Shippou rang the doorbell promptly at six forty-five.

"Come in, come in." Kagome ushered them into the house.

Shippou rolled his eyes but followed her into the den where Sesshoumaru was waiting to meet them.

Darien greeted Kagome and Sesshoumaru politely.

Kagome giggled and explained. "He doesn't usually bring home one with such wonderful manners."

Darien gave his foxy lover a speculative look. "And how many, exactly, has he brought home?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Three. One female and two males."

"I see." Giving Shippou a pointed look, Darien casually remarked. "I am pleased to say I will be the last."

Shippou almost choked on his drink. He looked at his boyfriend with eyes as big as saucers. The cheeky human had just laid claim to him.

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew wider. "I see."

Kagome looked back and forth between Darien and Sesshoumaru, convinced that she had somehow missed something important.

The festival was a unique celebration that both the Northern Wolf Pack and Western Dog Clan took part in as well as the descendants of the demon slayers village. All of Kohaku and Rin and Miroku and Sango's living descendants. Since many of their children and grandchildren had mated with demons it was a very big affair. All three clans would gather together to hear the retelling to the Feudal Fairy Tale. It was wonderful way in which to keep the their fallen friends alive in the hearts and minds of each and every generation. As the years had progressed more tales and stories from the three clans were added until it blossomed into the Festival of Memories.

Kagome stood up to begin the tale. A hush fell over the crowd. "In our lives we have all encountered obstacles. I want to tell you all a tale filled with nothing but obstacles and how we triumphed by forging ahead." Kagome smiled at her rapt audience. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. On my fifteenth birthday, I was dragged down an ancient well on my families shrine by Mistress Centipede…"


End file.
